Leaving Our Heart Behind
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: They are 25 years old, they are adults damn it. And yet they still find that they feel like their heart is breaking when one of them has to leave. It seems their pets agree too. Scallydia.


They were 25 and yet it still always broke one of their hearts when one of them had to leave whether it be Allison leaving to visit her dad in France, Lydia going to some conference in San Diego or Scott visiting his mom in Beacon Hills. The two left behind felt weird without the other one there to complete their tiny family.

X

Allison left this morning, she was going to Canada to visit a sick relative so Scott and Lydia understood she had to leave but that doesn't mean they almost made her miss her flight because they wouldn't let her leave bed.

Now they came back to an empty apartment (or slightly empty they had two kittens and a puppy) and sat down on the couch. Lydia immediately laid her head on Scott's lap while Chanel (their brown kitten) curled herself into Lydia and Scott stroked her hair. Their pocket puggle was yapping at Scott to pick him up and Scott complied, the calmer kitten but more moody one, Armani (more affectionately called Mani), rested herself on Lydia's hip. "I miss her"

"Me too"

Later that night Coco was licking Mani's head while she looked pissed the whole time "She is always a million more times moody when Allie leaves" Lydia stated from her seat at the table as she watched the small black kitten. Scott smiled and called the pup

"Coco!" the puggle's head snapped up and ran over to Scott who picked him up so he wouldn't bother the kitten anymore "Yeah well Mani prefers Allie, like Chanel prefers you and Coco prefers me. She just misses her"

"We all do" Lydia states sadly, Scott smiles sadly and places the pup on the floor

"Come here" he states softly, Lydia pushes herself from her chair and climbs into Scott's lap he softly kisses her head "I love you, Lydi"

"I love you more, pup"

X

It was Skype day as they called it in the Argent-Martin-McCall household when everyone (including the pets) gathered to say hi to whoever was away. Lydia and Scott were buzzing with joy and Mani was patiently waiting for Allison to answer their call, Allison' face popped up on screen and Lydia nearly cried _"Hi!"_ she chirped from the computer screen.

"Hey baby girl" Lydia said

"Hey Allie-Cat" Scott added

"_How's everything over there?"_

"Mani is moody as hell and scratched Coco this morning"

"_Poor baby, where is he?"_

"Right here" Scott turned away from the screen for a moment "Coco, come here boy! Mommy is on the computer!" Scott called out. The little puppy trotted into view and started yapping as soon as he saw Allison on screen

"_Hey baby boy!"_

"Bark!"

"_Oh I know baby I miss you too!"_

"And Chanel misses you like always but…" Scott started

"_Is okay as long as Lydia is there I know"_ Allison finished with a laugh. _"But let me see her anyways"_

Lydia picked the sleeping kitten off her lap and held her up "Look baby mommy is on the computer" Lydia spoke excitedly; the small kitten (who happens to be the oldest) simply looked annoyed that Lydia woke her up.

"_Oh put her down mama, she was tired" _Allison said laughing _"Now where is my baby Mani?!"_

"Right here" Scott said as he picked up the little cat, he held her in front of the camera

"_Hey baby!" _the kitten let out a pitiful mew _"Yeah baby I miss you too, just two more days" _another mew _"Be good okay?"_ mew _"I love you too" _Scott put her on his lap

"She loves you too much Al" he said noticing the small kitten pawing to get a view of Allison again

"It's worrying" Lydia added with a smile.

Allison let out another laugh "_God I miss you guys so much"_

"We miss you too, babe"

"How's your cousin doing?" Scott asked

"_She's getting better, they said that it might just be her last energy shot before she takes a turn for a worse but you know I like to be optimistic" _Allison stated somewhat sad for her cousin but they were never close and she still hates Scott. _"How's the clinic?"_

"Eh, he is nothing compared to working with Deaton but he's nice enough"

"You compare everyone to Deaton, Scott" Lydia said playfully

"Can't help it" Lydia laughed and kissed his cheek, it was in that moment that Allison felt like she wasn't with her heart, her heart was in New York and she was in Canada.

"_Guys I love you but…"_

"No! Don't leave"

"_I'm sorry guys but my aunt is calling me, I need to go before she turns off the Wi-Fi so I can't talk to you at all"_

"Have I mentioned how much I hate your family?" Lydia asked distaste clear in her voice

"_Many times babe"_

"Good"

Someone screaming 'Allison' could be heard off screen _"Guys…"_

"Go baby, we'll talk later" Scott said

"_I love you two"_

"We love you too" Scott and Lydia said at the same time, Allison said bye to the pets and then to Scott and Lydia before hanging up. Lydia simply picked Chanel off her lap and hugged her and went in the direction of their room, Scott followed with Mani in his arms and Coco following. Lydia was curled into ball with Chanel to her chest and Scott put Mani at the foot of the bed before curling himself around Lydia, and their small puppy jumping on their bed and curling up next to Mani

"Love you Pup" Lydia whispered

"Love you more"

X

Today was the day- Allison was coming home.

She insisted that they wait at home and that she would catch a cab home, saying she wanted to see them both at the same time. They both agreed (Not without a little arguing) and now patiently awaited their girl to get home, Mani was sleeping on the couch with Chanel wrapped around her and Coco was playing with Scott.

"God what is taking so long?" Lydia asked annoyance dripping from each word, Scott smiled and shooed the puppy away before going and kissing Lydia as hard as he could

"Be calm Lydia" he said when they pulled away

"Fine but…"

"But what?"

"You got to kiss me like that again" she said a mischievous smile on her face

"You got it" Scott leaned in and then they heard the door open, their head snapped towards the door to see Allison putting her bags by the door and Coco jumping all over her

"Hey baby, where are your mama and daddy?" she asked as she picked up the puppy. Before anyone could say anything Scott rushed over and picked Allison up off the floor and kissed her senseless, once he pulled away Allison was dazed "and I thought Lydia missed me"

"I did" Scott placed her down and Lydia immediately pressed her lips against hers in a hard kiss, that went on until Allison let out a yelp of pain

"Ow!" they all looked down to see Mani pawing at Allison's foot "Oh my baby!" Allison quickly picked her up and held her to her chest while Mani purred contently.

"That's the happiest she's been in 2 weeks"

"Well at least Coco is going to be attacked anymore just for wanting to play" Scott grumbled out.

X

It was about 2 months after Allison came home and Lydia had been gone two days and Allison was sure she was going to lose her mind; Chanel was crying and crying and crying. It was getting fucking ridiculous.

"Nell you have to stop crying" She pleaded with the small kitten from her spot on the couch; she was sitting in front of the door and pawing at the door. Mani was sitting next to Allison and she looked annoyed as hell she picked up the black kitten and held her to her chest "I know baby your sister is annoying me too"

Scott walked in with a hyper Coco "I'm home"

"Be careful with Chanel" Scott looked down at the brown kitten, his heart broke for her. He let Coco off the leash and picked up Chanel and held her to his chest "My poor Nell" he cooed at her.

"Don't spoil her"

"She's heartbroken, we can't just leave her" he sat down next to Allison, he continued to coo at the brown kitten "She'll be back soon baby"

"God I hate when she has to go speak at those stupid conferences" she spoke sadly. Scott sighed and placed Chanel on the floor (much to her dismay) and gently pried Mani from Allison and also placed her on the floor. He then grabbed Allison and brought her into his embrace and kissed the crown of her head

"My poor baby" he mumbled into her hair

X

Once again it was Skype day and Scott's pretty sure Chanel knows and she's the most excited, Lydia's face popped on screen and Coco let out a bark. _"Hey Coco" _Lydia spoke sweetly; her and Coco had an odd relationship.

"Hey Lydi" Scott said endearment clear in his voice

"_Hey babe, where's Allie?"_

"She's getting Chanel, who has done nothing but cry since you left by the way"

"_Oh my poor sweet girl"_

"In the meantime say hi to Mani" Scott said as he picked up the black kitten and held her up "Say hi to mama, Mani"

"_My Mani-Bear"_ Lydia cooed at the small kitten, she purred but it was nothing like when she saw Allison on the screen.

"Here we come" a voice said off screen, Lydia let out a tiny squeal and clapped. Allison came into view with a writhing Chanel in her arms "Look at mama, Chanel"

"_Chanel, my baby"_ Lydia cooed out to get the small cat's attention. Chanel's head snapped towards the screen and she let out a mew _"Yes baby its mama"_

"I think she's more excited to see the cat then us" Scott mumbled to Allison who let out a snort.

"_Oh hush you two, you know I miss you but Chanel doesn't know I'm coming back" _

"Well we miss you more" Allison said

Chanel let out a mew

"Oh whatever Chanel" Allison said while putting the cat on the floor

"You're so weird Allie-Cat" Scott said endearingly while placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, Lydia was immediately felt a twist in her stomach. She missed them too much that she wanted to jump on the next flight in but she still had about 4 more days.

"_I love you guys" _

"We love you more, Lydi"

"How's the conference, Lydia?"

"_Ugh boring"_ Lydia rolled her eyes _"I never thought I would get sick of hearing my own voice plus all the guys keep looking at me like a piece of meat rather than someone who is trying to teach them something" _Lydia ranted out.

"Sorry babe"

"_Its fine and it doesn't help that half of the people in the lecture hall don't seem to know what personal hygiene because that room smells something fierce"_

"Maybe instead of talking about equations and all that fun stuff you could teach them about soap" Scott suggested with a smile on his face. Lydia let out small laugh, Scott could always make her laugh.

The door opened behind Lydia and an old guy with white as snow hair peeked his head into the door "Ms. Martin your presence is requested"

Lydia bit back a groan _"Okay Mr. Leighton, I'll be there in a minute"_ Lydia spoke politely he nodded his head and closed the door. _"Guys…"_

"We know, you have to go" Allison spoke sadly

"_I know this sucks but I really have to go now"_

"We love you Lydi"

"_I love you too and don't get too annoyed with Chanel"_ they said goodbye again and then they hung up.

Allison sighed deeply and Scott shooed all the animals away before picking her up bridal style and taking her to the couch, he laid her down. He put on her favorite guilty pleasure show (Keeping Up with the Kardashians) and kissed her head "I'll make some breakfast for dinner" he said and went to the kitchen to help make his Allie feel better.

X

Lydia was practically sprinting up the stairs to get to their apartment quicker heaving all her luggage with her "Lydi! Hold on!" Scott called behind her holding the better part of her luggage

"Scott you know she's desperate to see Chanel" Allison gasped out, she was winded "Nothing is going to stop her" Scott nodded his head and realized Lydia was probably already home.

Lydia threw the door open "Chanel baby mama is here!" a little brown kitten peeked her head from the hall and them ran over to Lydia, she immediately picked Chanel up and cuddled her to her chest. Chanel let out a pitiful mew "Oh I know my baby we will never be separated that long again" Lydia promised while she kissed her head.

Scott and Allison finally caught up and they took in the sight of Lydia cooing at the brown kitten and Mani and Coco trying to get her attention "You know…" Scott started

Allison turned her head to look at him "What?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist "I think I have never been this happy" Allison smiled and kissed his cheek

"Me either"

X

The house had never felt so empty. Melissa had gotten really sick and John (The sheriff who was also her husband) was out of town so he called Scott and begged him to stay with her until he got back or until she got better. Whichever came first. Scott agreed (Even though Lydia had only been home about 2 weeks)and was on the first flight out to take care of Mama McCall but left behind his other family and the girls felt really empty.

"I never realized how much he takes care of us when one of us are gone" Allison said while trying to get Coco to play, the pocket sized puppy has not wanted to play at all since Scott kissed his head goodbye. He lounged around and ate but not even Mani jumping on his head had gotten head puppy to get up, that was concerning.

"I know" Lydia said non- committedly. This was the first time since they got Chanel (3 years ago) that Scott has left and everyone was affected. Chanel was not leaving Lydia's side (She was never this attached), Mani was surprisingly sweet (She was always the moody one) and Coco was so sad.

Allison sighed and put the toy down, Coco didn't want to play and she couldn't get him to "Come one Co" he let out a low whine, Allison sighed and pulled the puppy to her chest "I know baby boy, we miss him too"

Lydia sat down next to Allison on the floor and laid her head on her shoulder "What does he do when I'm away?" she asks

"He lays me down on the couch and lets me watch re runs of Keeping up the Kardashians and then he makes me breakfast for dinner, and he is just there" she let out a breath "He makes the separation easier, what about you?"

"He cuddles me a lot" Lydia lets out a laugh "And you know he just takes care of me and he makes sure I eat and" Lydia takes a breath to even her breathing "he is just there"

"I miss him"

Lydia pulls Allison's head to her chest "I do too"

X

Lydia has never been this excited for Skype day, it was supposed to be two days ago but Melissa got worse and he couldn't make time. But today was the day he texted them and said that his mom was asleep and he could finally do it and both girls were about to cry with relief.

Scott' face popped up and he looked exhausted _"Hey" _He sounded exhausted too.

"Hey baby" Lydia nearly squealed out

"Babe you sound exhausted" Allison said, her worries evident in her voice.

"_It's nothing, it's just my mom is throwing up a lot and I just…"_ he looked teary eyed

"Baby what's wrong?" Lydia asked

Scott wiped his eyes _"Nothing just nothing"_ he took a breath _"Now where's my Coco?"_

Lydia and Allison exchanged a glance and decided to ask again when he was home "Hold on let me go get him" Allison said as she pushed herself up from her chair, she came back a second later with a sad looking puppy

"_Hey Coco"_ Scott said and with that the puppy's head snapped up and he barked at the screen _"Hey boy"_ he let out a whine _"I know boy, I'll be back when I can"_

"In 3 days, right?"

"_Look about that"_

"Scott no" Lydia whined out

"_I know but the sheriff's plane got delayed due to bad weather and he doesn't know when it will clear up and my mom isn't..."_ he trailed off and he looked like he was going to cry again

"Baby?" Allison asked wishing she could just hold him

"_So it will be maybe another week or so" _Scott finished, not really finishing his thought

"Fuck" Lydia groaned out.

"_Lydia tiny ears are around"_ Scott gently chastised, he didn't like when she cursed around the pets

"Sorry" she mumbled out. A crash was heard from the other part of the house and Scott groaned

"_I'm sorry but it seems my mom is up and she's trying to walk around"_

"Go take care her" Allison insisted

"_Okay I love you guys so much and I will be home as soon as I can"_

"We love you too!" they called out and as soon as they heard that, Scott hung up.

"Ugh"

"Lydia you know it's not anyone's fault"

Lydia sighed "I know it's just that I miss him a lot"

Allison pulled Lydia to her chest "I do too baby"

X

It was a week and a half of hell until Scott called them and said he was coming home, the sheriff's plane finally got through so he could leave knowing his mom was being taken care of.

Lydia and Allison were buzzing with excitement, Scott insisted driving himself home so he could see all his family at once. The girls agreed with some insisting not to pick him up so know here they are practically jumping up and down waiting for him to come through the door. "God where is he?!" Allison groaned out

The door's handled jiggled and Lydia practically threw the door open to throw herself on him "I missed you so much!"

He laughed and pulled Allison in their hug and kissed both of their heads "Jesus I missed you, two"

"We missed you more"

A bark broke them from their hug, Coco was barking and yapping jumping all over Scott "Hey boy" he picked him up and Coco licked him all over his face "Yeah I missed you too" he looked down when he felt pawing at his leg to see both Chanel and Mani trying to get his attention. He quickly found a way to hold them all "Yeah I missed you guys too"

"I feel like chopped liver" Allison commented. Scott laughed and put all the pets down and took both his girls in his arms and kissed them both

"Best chopped liver ever" Lydia laughed and kissed him again

"Don't ever leave that long again" Lydia said

"I swear I thought Coco slipped into a depression we were never going to get him out of"

"I promise" Scott said as he kissed both of their noses. Lydia pulled them both towards their room shooing the animals away

"I need grown up time" she declared.

X

Scott had been back for two days and Lydia was just getting home to find Scott sobbing over the sink, Allison wasn't home and the animals looked worried "Baby?" she questioned

Scott quickly wiped his eyes "Hey Lydi"

"Babe what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Don't bullshit me" Lydia said as she pulled Scott to the couch "What's going on?" she asked once they settled.

"My mom" he croaked out

"What about her?" she asked, terrified. Lydia always saw Melissa as another mom. Everyone did.

"She didn't want to tell me"

"Tell you what Scott?"

"She has ovarian cancer" Lydia let out a gasp and immediately held Scott against her chest "It's already in stage four and she said there is a slim chance of her getting better" Scott let out a sob and Lydia just held him.

Allison found them like that 2 hours later, once they were sure that Scott was asleep Lydia told Allison of Melissa's health. Allison let out a sob and she cried for Melissa- she knew this was tearing Scott apart.

X

She died 2 months after Scott came home together Scott, Allison, and Lydia plus their pets went to Beacon Hills to lay Melissa Sophia McCall-Stilinski to rest. The outcome to the funeral was huge, all of the hospital came, Melissa's family, the McCall family plus all of the pack. She was their mother.

Stiles and Scott spent a lot of time together the week that they came home to Beacon Hills, they were still best friends that talked almost every day (Much to the girl's distaste) but this brought them together even more.

Stiles' daughter and Scott's goddaughter, Brenna Claudia Stilinski, was 7 and didn't understand why her grandma wasn't coming back so she spent a lot of time with her daddy and Uncle Scott to try and help her understand. She ran to her mom, Malia, when she finally grasped what was going on and cried to her mama a lot. Her aunt Allison who lost her mommy a long time ago told her that it would get easier; her mommy said the same thing.

X

After a week of nothing but crying, laughing and reminiscing they went home to their small apartment and somehow Scott felt better just being home than being in Beacon Hills.

They were all lying in bed with Scott in the middle and Lydia and Allison lying on either side of him holding hands on his chest. Coco was lying between Scott's legs; Chanel and Mani were on Scott's chest closer to whoever they preferred.

It was in that moment that Scott knew he would be okay; his family would always be here and well they would take care of him.


End file.
